Force
Force is calculated by your level, troops, defences, and base upgrades. It is a calculation of the power of each player. Force Announcement @ Kabam Forums (02-20-2013 01:12 PM) There will be 8 different ways to build Force: #Player Level Force: You will gain a certain amount of Force for each level you have. To gain more, simply level up! #Building Force: Build up the buildings and turrets in your HQ and Outposts for Force. Upgrade to higher levels for bigger Force gains. #Research Force: All research done in the Tech Lab or Defense Lab will provide you with Force. Research higher levels for bigger gains! #Training Force: Each troop you train will provide you with an amount of Force. Different troops will provide different values. This value will be further multiplied by two different factors. First, higher research level of the troop will increase the amount of Force that training the troops will provide. Second, having more and higher levels of the building the troop is trained in (Barracks, Factories, Fleet Academies) will increase the Force amount even further! #General’s Force: Training and upgrading the General’s skills will net you Force. Train the highest level abilities for the biggest effect! #Equipment Force: Upgrade your parts in the engineering lab to gain Force. Acquiring parts will not provide Force, but deleting parts will not result in a loss of Force either. Higher level upgrades will provide the biggest gains! #PvP Force: Destroying a player’s base in PvP combat will net you Force based on the level difference between the players, and how complete the victory was. Beware though, as you will lose Force if your base is similarly defeated. Keep your defenses high, and strive to take your opponents down a peg or two! #Map Node upgrade Force. Use troops to upgrade nodes on the Map for Force. Research levels and Troop building levels will further upgrade how much Force you get for the troops sacrificed. Note that node upgrades garnered from the Alliance Shield Generator will not provide any Leaderboard An example Leaderboard. |} Lifetime Force Rankings Released! Tips (obvious) Place obvious (but helpful) Tips in this Section. * Read the Forums for more help: "Coming Soon the Force system !" and "Force System Discussion Thread" are good places to start. * Next Tip. Tips (non obvious) Place obscure (non intuitive) Tips in this Section. * Q: Thread: FORCE: Do you get force for buildings that were already building before Tourney? * A: It's based on the building itself, not how long the build time is. Some will give more than others, even if the build time is shorter. (Source: Nicholas N, Thread: "FORCE Do you get force for buildings that were already building before Tourney, Post 892993"). * Q: Thread: NICHOLAS: Force Troop training calculation - "Nick, can you clarify how the troop training force calculation is done (when it is active)?" . * A: I can't give exact numbers, but I can give the rough calculations on training force works. It's: :: Base value for each troop type X multiplier based on that troop's research level X Multiplier based on how many, and what level training buildings (for the training itself, factories wont give you force for Specters, etc) you have on the base X how many of them you are training. :: Force is calculated at the end of the build, so if you upgrade your Barracks/Factories/Fleet Academies between starting a build and ending it, you should get a better bonus. Interestingly enough, we found when doing the calculations was that Pulse Tanks were one of the most efficient troops to train for force, due to their requiring of a core, but having a shorter build time. Mind you, that assumes you have the cores to queue up a PT build that can effectively make use of a Troop Training Accelerator. (Source: Nicholas N, Thread:"NICHOLAS Force Troop training calculation, Post 901274" ). * Next Tip. Training The amount of force obtained by training depends on many factors and the formula wasn't published by Kabam. * It depends on the number of units simultaneously trained (or obtained via opening a box): for small amounts its just proportional, after reaching certain threshold for given kind of units it becomes proportional to number\_of\_units^{0.725} , i.e. doubling the amount of trained units will return only 1.6529 more force. Typically the threshold of straight proportionality lies at training time about 1.5 hour (after reductions from level of barracs). For long training troops such as Incineraptors the threshold is effectively below 1 unit, so the amount of force for training n Incineraptors is n^{0.725} * force for 1 Incineraptor. * It depends on the levels of buildings that train the certain unit (i.e. Barracks for Specters). Upgrading a training building to a level n gives n times higher bonus than building an L1 building (so the formula would contain n (n+1)/2 terms, with sum over all buildings substituting n with the actual building level). * It depends on the research level of an unit Buildings The force formula for Buildings is very simple: (Building's\;Base\;Value)*(Level)^2 The Building's Base Value is obtained by constructing a level 1 building. Resource buildings Table of the force points earned by upgrading RESOURCE BUILDINGS. Defense buildings Table of the force points earned by upgrading DEFENSE BUILDINGS. Combat buildings Table of the force points earned by upgrading COMBAT BUILDINGS. Monument buildings Table of the force points earned by upgrading MONUMENT BUILDINGS. Generals The force formula for Generals is: (Skill's\;Base\;Value)*(Level)^2 General Strom Table of the force points earned by upgrading General Strom's skills. General Vukice Table of the force points earned by upgrading General Vukice's skills. General Mako Table of the force points earned by upgrading General Mako's skills. General Hale Table of the force points earned by upgrading General Hale's skills. General Thrax Table of the force points earned by upgrading General Thrax's skills. Engineering Lab Empirical force formula for upgrading a turret part from level n-1 to level n is: floor(tournament\_multiplier * 0.35 * n^{3.75}) , where floor() function means rounding down rhe argument to nearest integer. Thus, an upgrade from L1 to L2 gives only 4 FP, while an upgrade from L17 to L18 should give 17837 FP (when no tournament multipliers are active). Category:Gameplay